


The Family Way

by spookyknight



Series: I Bring Life Project [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyknight/pseuds/spookyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is just around the corner. Jackie sends Rose a helpful package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Way

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to the I Bring Life Project, prompt: friends and family. Assumes some Doctor-related innocence, so suspend your disbelief in favor of clueless adorability.

A week before Halloween the package arrived at their flat. Rose opened it to find a note from her mother above the tissue paper hiding its contents:

_Dad’s having a big masquerade party at the house this Saturday. You’ll both be expected in costume. Here’s a little something you could wear. You’ll have to get some stockings and boots, they didn’t come with the set. Love - Mum_

She heard a disembodied groan of despair from behind and wasn’t surprised to find the Doctor reading over her shoulder, nosy as he always was.

“Must we, really?” he ventured hopefully.

“You’ve known about this for weeks,” she reminded him.

“Knowing about it and actually planning to go are two very different things.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, a clear sign he was annoyed at the prospect of visiting Tyler mansion in general and not at all displeased with the Tyler woman with him right now.

“We’re expected,” Rose replied evenly, unconsciously mirroring her mother’s words. “And I know you’ll want to see Tony dressed up in his spacesuit.”

He made a noncommittal hum against the fabric of her shirt but Rose knew he was not-so-secretly excited for that at the very least. Since the maturation of their new TARDIS to traveling capability, the Doctor had bombarded her little brother with stories of his many adventures.

Tony was enthralled with the tales of his adventures through time and space and was, much to Jackie’s chagrin, determined to take his first trip aboard the TARDIS. At Jackie’s reluctant ‘ _maybe when you’re older_ … (and a sharp look at the Doctor)  _maybe_ ,’ Tony had settled his fixation on becoming an astronaut, hence the space-themed costume.

The Doctor peeked his chin excitedly over Rose’s shoulder, turning their attention back to the package and its mystery. “Well, come on. Let’s see it.”

With a little smirk at his very Doctorish impatient curiosity, she tore away the protective paper to reveal the costume beneath. She lifted the scant, revealing garment out of the box slowly, mouth gaping at its suggestive nature.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. “Oh my god.”

Jackie had acquired a penchant for online shopping in this world and Rose was embarrassed on her mother’s behalf that she had purchased the wrong kind of outfit. The costume probably looked completely different in the photo and Jackie had just clicked, none the wiser. Or maybe the company had sent the wrong one. Either way, it had to be a mistake.

The Doctor pulled a horrified face. “Oh, Rose. There’s no way you’re going out wearing this.”

She chuckled nervously. “I know, right?”

He grabbed the costume from her hands, studying it thoughtfully. “I mean, it’s completely inaccurate.”

“No, that’s not…”

“There  _were_  female pirates of course. A few of them noteworthy and actually quite successful. Which reminds me, we should go meet Anne Bonny. Lovely lass she was, old Anney.”

“It’s…”

“But she never would have dressed like this. First of all, the bodice is completely non-functional, there’s not even any boning.”

She was momentarily taken aback by that comment, wondering if it was a bit of Donna seeping through.

“Doctor…”

“And never would a pirate wear a skirt. Completely impractical. Always breeches, Rose, always.”

“Doctor!” she exclaimed loudly, finally getting his attention. “It’s an adult costume.”

“Yes, I can see that by the -  _well_ , actually it is rather small, I suppose it could be a child’s size.”

She smiled fondly. “That’s not what I meant. It’s a sexy costume. You know, from a sex shop.”

He blinked at her, looking utterly lost. “Why would anyone want to dress up like an inaccurate pirate just to have sex?”

“I dunno, it’s something couples do. Like role play.”

“Rose, we have a time machine,” he felt the need to point out. “If you want to dress up like a female pirate, we can easily get you actual clothing.”

The thought was enticing, especially since - in the name of science and time travel - Rose was pretty sure she could get the Doctor into some pirate breeches of his own for the upcoming costume party. The Errol Flynn images in her mind spiraled from there and it was decided.

It didn’t take much prompting on Rose’s part for them to do just that. A quick visit to meet Anne Bonny herself, including an unexpected ‘monster’ the sailors mistook for the Kraken but was actually a quite docile alien they had to save from a cruel fate at the pirates’ cannons, and both Rose and the Doctor had their completely historically accurate, if not outrageously sexy, pirate garb.

Costumes sorted, Jackie’s unexpected gift hung forgotten in the back of the closet.

Until the day before the Halloween party. The Doctor came home to find Rose not, as he predicted, in the kitchen, the living room, or the study. Which only left the bedroom. Already sporting an anticipatory smirk, he made his way down the hall and opened the door slowly.

He found Rose reclining provocatively on the bed wearing the sexy pirate costume and an even sexier smile.

And suddenly it didn’t matter what it was made of or even what it supposed to be. It was plush fabric, with so many varying textures just waiting to be discovered by wandering hands, in bold colors stark against Rose’s skin.

Yes, the Doctor felt the garb laid out in the closet was definitely the better choice for the party tomorrow. The only place for the racy number currently clinging to Rose’s curves was definitely their bedroom floor.

* * *

Elsewhere in London, more specifically upstairs at the Tyler mansion, Jackie was grinning a wide, toothy grin full of mischief that was starting to make Pete very nervous.

“What’s that look for, then?” he asked cautiously.

Jackie only grinned wider. “Oh, Pete. You’ll see. I’ll get my grandchild yet.”


End file.
